1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle wherein an engine body of an internal combustion engine is mounted on a body frame with a front fork steerably supported by a head pipe on the front end portion of the body frame for axially supporting the front wheel. The front fender covers at least a part of the front wheel from above. A heat exchanger is disposed behind the front wheel and in front of the engine body. An air intake passage is provided for guiding an air flow to the internal combustion engine side. The air intake passage is formed between an upper surface of the front fender and a bottom plate of a front cowl for covering the head pipe from the front. The air intake passage is disposed just above the front wheel and is supported on the body frame. The present invention especially relates to an improvement with respect to the front air guiding structure for guiding the air flow to the heat exchanger side.
2. Description of Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-347343, a motorcycle includes a radiator disposed behind the front wheel and in front of the internal combustion engine. A clearance is set to form the air intake passage between a front cowl covering a head pipe on the front end portion of the body frame from the front and simultaneously disposed just above the front wheel. The front fender covers at least a part of the front wheel from above. Accordingly, a part of the air flow is guided from the air intake passage to the radiator side. Thus, the amount of the air flow flowing around the radiator is increased, and the cooling performance of the radiator can be enhanced.